Organians (Earth-7642)
The Organians were an Alpha Quadrant species of powerful non-corporeal beings from the planet Organia. They were notable for being a cousin race to the Human Eternals. History Organians were once corporeal, but they eventually evolved into non-corporeal form. According to the Organians themselves, there seems to be some implication that their desire to avoid physical pain was a primary reason for such evolution. For ten thousand years, they observed a planet that contained a silicon-based virus, and the reactions of species that encountered it, in an attempt to find a species with a higher level of intelligence. Among the species which the Organians observed, as they attempted to deal with this deadly virus, were the Khunds, Thanagarians and Ultra- Humans. In 2154, Odyssey NX-01 investigated a Khundian waste site on the planet, and a landing party consisting of Commander Augustina Danvers and Ensign Hoshi Sato contracted the virus. Following their protocol of non-interference, two Organian observers watched the crew's reaction to the situation by inhabiting the bodies of crew members and subsequently altering their memories so that they had no recollection of the Organians' actions. The elder observer felt that the Organian's protocols should be followed strictly; the other, who was impressed by the Humans' compassion, felt that the time had come for the protocols to be altered. The less senior being argued that intelligence alone was not a sufficient measure of a species' worthiness to be contacted. The senior observer initially occupied the body of Lieutenant Ethan Riggs, while his associate occupied the body of Ensign Travis Alon. All of the senior staff of Odyssey were possessed by the observers at one point or another. After a period of rapid deterioration, both Danvers and Sato died from the virus. However, at the moment of Danvers's death, the junior Organian inhabited his body and communicated his admiration to Captain Connor Khan, who had become infected himself in an effort to save his crewmen. The junior Organian explained his mission to Archer, who pleaded for the Organians to save his crew members – to experience compassion, not merely observe it. Although it was a violation of their protocols, the Organians complied and revived Danvers and Sato, as well as eliminating the virus from their systems and Archer's. The crew of Odyssey NX-01 retained no memory of their interactions with the Organian observers. Before they left, the junior Organian told his superior that they should begin preparations for an official first contact mission, which they felt gave them only about five thousand years. The Organians later took the appearance of a simple pre-industrial humanoid society for the purpose of interaction with other lifeforms. Based on preliminary Federation surveys, the Organian society rated a class D-minus on the Richter's scale of cultures. When Organia was invaded by the Klingons at the start of the Federation-Klingon War in 2267, Captain James Danvers and his first officer, Oyo, attempted to convince the apparently primitive Organians to accept Federation protection. The Organians seemed completely unconcerned with external affairs, almost to the point of apathy. It was only when Danvers and Oyo began conducting a guerrilla war against the Khundian occupation that the Organians abandoned their false humanoid forms and intervened, forcing an end to the interstellar war. They imposed the Treaty of Organia, establishing a framework for interaction between the two enemies, accurately predicting that, in time, they would eventually become friends. This event placed the Organians' official first contact with Humans much sooner than the Organians had first anticipated. For ten thousand years, they observed a planet that contained a silicon-based virus, and the reactions of species that encountered it, in an attempt to find a species with a higher level of intelligence. Among the species which the Organians observed, as they attempted to deal with this deadly virus, were the